Taming a Lion
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: Elizabeth and Rodney lose their battle to their sexual tension can their friendship survive?


Title:Taming a lion

Rating: PG-13 or T,

Summary: Rodney and Elizabeth have a one night stand will it ruin their friendship?

Author:Tearofthesungirl

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Stargate Atlantis

Author Note: This is my first McWeir fic please be gentle.

Dr.Rodney McKay sat in the board room.  
He was seated between John and Ford and Teyla was across the table.  
However he didn't notice he was to busy watching Dr.Weir.  
She was talking about something but he wasn't paying attention she was far to beautiful.  
"Rodney"He heard someone say his name but was still watching her.  
"RODNEY!"It was then he realized it was her trying to get his attention.  
"I'm sorry what?"He asked shaking his head.  
"I asked how our progress was"Elizabeth said looking at him curiously.  
"Oh yes...progress with what?"He asked.  
John began to laugh hysterically but tried to cover it with a cough.  
Teyla and Ford just stared at him like he was an alien.  
He could feel his cheeks burn he was making an idiot of himself.  
Elizabeth sat not really sure if he was serious.  
"With our new methods to defeating the Wraith what have you been thinking about?"She asked loudly.  
"Uhm..."He didn't want to admit to his boss during a meeting her wasn't paying attention because he was thinking of how good it would feel to touch her.  
"Major,Lt , Teyla you're dismissed"she said eyes still fixed on Rodney.  
They all stood and left giving Rodney unsure glances as they did.  
As soon as the door shut Elizabeth stood to lean against the table infront of him.  
"You haven't been sleeping again have you?"She asked.  
"Yes"He replied.  
"Rodney you're probably my best friend in Atlantis don't lie to me"She was getting mad he could tell.  
"I'm not lying"He insisted.  
"Then tell me what's wrong why can't you concentrate anymore?"She asked.  
He looked at her and began wondering off in thought again.  
She was leaning against the table arms folded across her chest long legs extended for view all he wanted was to grab her throw her down and take her on that very table.  
"RODNEY!"Once again he was snapped out of his thoughts by her yelling.  
"I'm sorry Elizabeth"He apologised.  
"There's nothing to be sorry for just tell me what's wrong"  
"Nothing is wrong exactly I've just been distracted"He said looking down.  
"What's distracting you?"She asked praying for an answer.  
He once again was drawn to look at her mostly her long legs which he thought we too tempting in her black uniform pants.  
"You wouldn't understand"He said shaking his head.  
"Try me"She said raising an eyebrow.  
"Ok don't say I didn't warn you"He muttered.  
"what?"She asked leaning forward abit.  
Without reply he shot up wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her long and hard.  
He barely heard her gasp before he pressed against her.  
He figured she'd slap him but she didn't.  
Instead she brought her hands to his chest grabbing his shirt and pulling him even closer.  
He wanted her so bad he actually felt he needed her and his hands easily slid to her thighs lifting her onto the table.  
His hands started massaging her thighs and she gave a soft moan breaking the kiss.  
He then started trailing kisses down her neck.  
"Rodney..."Her vioce was soft and he paid no attention.  
"RODNEY!"She was more stern this time as she pushed his head away from her neck.  
He stopped and looked at her.  
"We...I...we can't do this"She said pushing his hands off her thighs.  
"I know you're right I don't deserve you"He said stepping back.  
"No Rodney that's not it at all it's..."He interupted.  
"Just never mind"He said not looking at her he turned and left.  
He walked down the halls praying nobody would notice how tender he was trying to do so.  
He just needed to make it to the shower room and he'd be fine.  
Elizabeth was still leaning against the table.  
She tried to catch her breath and get her heart rate to slow.  
The door opened and she looked up John was standing there.  
"Elizabeth I...are you ok?"He asked forgetting what he was going to tell her"  
"Yes, why"  
"Well you looked flushed...what happened with Rodney?"He asked.  
"Nothing."She replied shaking her head.  
"You're not very good at lying Elizabeth"He stated folding his arms across his chest.  
"He...kissed me...and it was...God only knows what might have happened"She said putting her head down.  
"No he didn't"John didn't really believe it.  
"Yes..he did"She said making eye contact.  
John smiled like a little boy at Christmas then quickly spun around and ran off.  
Elizabeth stood staring at his retreating form.  
"MEN!"She muttered to herself.  
Rodney was just coming out of the shower room when he heard someone call him.  
"RODNEY!"John was running quite quickly at him.  
Rodney looked up as John ran up beside him swatting his shoulder.  
"You dog"John was smiling.  
"What?"Rodney asked.  
"you were making out with Elizabeth"John said smiling bigger.  
"No I...I don't know what came over me she didn't want it to happen"He said shaking his head.  
"Are you sure she didn't?"He asked smiling.  
"Major...please"Rodney was getting irritated.  
"Look all I am saying is maybe you have not wanting and being scared confused"John said softly.  
"Scared?Elizabeth?of what me?"Rodney asked still mad.  
"Yes of you of being with you of depending on someone"John said getting equally mad.  
"I...it was a mistake it won't happen again"Rodney said walking away.  
"Oh it will mark my words it will"John replied.  
"What's that suppposed to mean?"Rodney asked turning around.  
"Just that the sexual tension between you and Elizabeth is gonna snap and neither of you will be able to stop it"John said.  
"Exactly that's all it is sexual tension from not having any for a long time it'll go away"Rodney said storming off.  
"Or not"John sighed to himself.

Elizabeth walked slowly down the corridor.  
She was looking for Rodney but couldn't find him now she was heading to his room.  
Why she wanted to see him she didn't know she just wanted someone to talk to.  
She also held the secret deep down inside that she hoped he would kiss her again.  
She did feel guilty considering she knew nothing of his feelings and yet she wanted him to kiss her.  
She stood outside his door then taking a deep breath she knocked.  
"Elizabeth?What are you doing here?"He asked coming up behind her his hair was wet.  
"Oh I..."She turned around but didn't look at him.  
"You what?"He asked looking at her.  
She looked up at him and made eye contact her mouth slightly open.  
"I..."She was cut off by his mouth crushing onto hers.  
She was taken by surprise but was happy and quickly ran her hands up his chest to rest on his shoulders.  
Rodney was surprised she was kissing back but was even more surprised when she broke the kiss only to initiate another one.  
His hands slid down her waist to her hips pulling her close.  
She broke the kiss again.  
"mmm...Rodney..we..."He interrupted her again.  
"Oh please Elizabeth don't ask me to stop"He groaned his face burried in her neck.  
"No don't stop but we should move"She sighed softly.  
All he could do was nod as he punched in the code to his room.  
The door slid open and he once more kissed her while walking her inside.  
The last thing concious to him was the door swishing closed.

Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes looking around.  
She was at first alarmed she was not in her room but as she remembered what happened she relaxed.  
She was exausted the sweet,caring,gentle,shy Rodney McKay she knew wore off to make way for a Demanding and Dominant lover.  
Slowly she sat up still thinking she wondered if it was always as good as it was with him or if it was just because it'd been awhile.  
She did know she would never be able to be with another man again without comparing him.  
What amazed her still was how different he was when it came to sex he was the exact opposite of the man she knew in daylight.  
She could still remember how rough and demanding he was he never even slowed enough for her to breathe.  
He also as she had noticed didn't quit she finally just fell asleep half way through their third time.  
Reaching over to the side of the bed she quickly began to dress.  
She heard him stir behind her and start dressing himself.  
They dressed in complete silence.  
She was sitting on the edge of the bed putting on her shoes while he sat on the other side his back to her.  
"Let's not beat the thing dead"She spoke up finally.  
"What happened happened we're both adults"She continued switching feet to put on her other shoe.  
"I'll see you at briefing tomorrow...goodbye Rodney"She said standing and leaving.  
He didn't say anything as the door swished open and shut and she was gone.

Elizabeth looked up from the papers on the table infront of her as someone walked in.  
It had been a full week since she had slept with Rodney and she had done her best to aviod him.  
Despite what she did however she couldn't stop thinkning about it.  
She lay awake at night wondering what he was doing thinking of what had happened.  
"There you are I've been looking for you"She looked up speak of the devil there stood Rodney.  
"Yes,what can I do for you?"She asked looking up.  
"Well for starters you can talk to me"He said softly.  
"What about?"She asked trying to play it cool.  
"Come on Elizabeth you think I don't know you're mad at me?"He asked sitting next to her.  
"I'm not mad Rodney what gave you that Idea?"She asked looking at him.  
"well you avoid me,You don't kid around with me anymore..."He trailed off and looked at her she immediately looked down.  
"You never look at me anymore"He said reaching out to lift her face to look at him.  
"I've been busy Rodney...I"He cut her off.  
"Bull...I miss my friend Elizabeth I never would have taken advantage of you if I knew"he said shaking his head.  
"You didn't take advantage of me I knew when I went to your room or at least I hoped you'd kiss me I wanted it too"She argued.  
"You did?"He asked looking at her.  
"yes"She dropped her head and he let her this time.  
"So...you used me...I thought that...you just wanted sex"he said it so sadly.  
"No I was also going to tell you something but I didn't think we'd...I care about you Rodney"She cried.  
"Well then tell me what were you going to say?"He asked looking at her.  
"I...I can't."She said looking away.  
"DANG IT ELIZABETH!"His hollaring scared her and he quickly stood with his back to her.  
"what?"she asked softly.  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME! WHAT DO I HAFT TO DO TO MAKE YOU WANT TO BE MY FRIEND AGAIN!"He asked.  
"I don't think there's anything you can"She said softly.  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT THEN?"He yelled turning to her.  
"I WANT YOU TO LOVE ME AS MUCH AS I LOVE YOU I WANT YOU TO TAKE ME IN YOUR ARMS AND KISS ME!"She said standing and yelling.  
"but mostly I want you to tell me that it wasn't just meaningless sex for you either"She said getting quieter.  
"You think that I thought of it as meaningless?"He asked calming down.  
"You didn't"  
"Not for a minute...I love you Elizabeth...I just thought you regretted it I didn't want to force you into anything"He said softly.  
"You love me?"She asked not believing him.  
"I've always loved you"He said walking up to her.  
She didn't say anything just stood there looking at him but when he stepped closer she backed up a step.  
"What's wrong?"He asked concerned.  
"I'm not sure...I'm...scared."She said looking at him.  
"of me?"He asked.  
"No...not you...I love you and...it scares me silly I know"She said shrugging.  
"No it's not silly"He said walking closer he put one hand on her waist the other on her cheek.  
Slowly he leaned in and kissed her.  
She gave a soft moan and rested her hands on his chest while his other hand went to her waist.  
Soon enough she could sense the rough,driven man she had encounterd a week ago rise.  
He was kissing her harder fast more desperately.  
She pulled back breifly and put a hand behind her head and kissed her harder.  
Finnaly she managed to put a finger on his lips and stop him.  
He looked at her questioningly.  
"Slower...Just this once?"She asked softly all he could do was nod and kiss her again.  
He was alot slower,softer and more gentle this time.  
His slower kiss didn't last long and soon enough he was once more getting rough.  
She started to giggle breaking the kiss.  
"What?"He asked looking at her.  
"You being with you and wanting to go slow...it's like taming a lion"She said.  
"I'm sorry"He said dropping his head.  
"It's ok...I think I like having a lion"She said kissing him.  
"Are you sure?"He asked breaking her kiss.  
"Positive"She said with a smile and she was.

THE END


End file.
